Adam Baldwin
Adam Baldwin (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Cohen and Tate (1989)'' [Tate]: Crushed to death when some mining machinery falls on him, after he's shot repeatedly by Roy Scheider. *''Next of Kin (1989)'' [Joey Rossellini]: Shot in the chest by his uncle (Andreas Katsulas) in a graveyard in order to avenge the death of Katsula's son (Ben Stiller), at the end of a fight with Patrick Swayze. *''Deadbolt'' (1992) [Alec Danz] Falls to his death when Justine Bateman knocks him through a skylight. *''Eight Hundred Leagues Down The Amazon (1993)'' Koja: Falls to his death. *''Wyatt Earp (1994)'' [Tom McLaury]: Shot in the chest by Dennis Quaid during the Gunfight at the OK Corral. *''Digital Man'' (1995) [Captain West]: Shot in the chest by Ed Lauter. *''Smoke Jumpers'' (1998) [Don Mackey]: Burned to death in a forest fire. *''Double Bang'' (2001) [Vinnie Krailes]: Shot by Jon Seda. He dies while talking to William Baldwin. *''Hypersonic'' (2002) [Christopher Bannon]: Shot by Julian Vergov (off-screen). We learn of his death when Antonio Sabato Jr. reveals his fate in voice-over. *''The Keyman: Finding Redemption'' (2002) [Chris Myers/''Keyman'']: Dies when a fiery beam falls on him. *''Lady Jayne Killer (a.k.a. Betrayal)'' (2003) Mark Winston: Shot by Julie du Paige while investigating the murders Julie's committed at the motel she's staying at. *''Monster Makers'' (2003) [Sheriff Jay Forrest/''Jason'']: Playing a dual role, Forrest is 'erased' from existance after he whiteouts his description in the script ("Jason" survives the film) (This doesn't really count as a death but I'm putting it down just in case) *''Evil Eyes'' (2004) Stenn: Commits suicide by lighting himself on fire (off-screen). We only see him dousing himself with gasoline and lightning a match before the screen cuts to black. *''The Thirst'' (2006) Lenny: Died and turned into a vampire (off-screen) before the film begins. He later bleeds to death when Matt Keeslar slits his throat after drinking Alicia Morton's blood (who is hemophilliac). *''Sands of Oblivion'' (2007) '''Carter: Smothered/crushed to death by a giant wave of sand that the demon had set in motion while trying to capture Morena Baccarin. *Superman: Doomsday (2007; animated)' Clone: Playing a dual role as a superhero and his clone, "Superman Clone" is exposed to a lethal dosage of kryptonite vapor during a fight with the superhero; he dies after speaking to the superhero. ("Superman" survives the film.) *Insight'' (2011) [Dr. Graham Barrett]: Shot in the chest by Natalie Zea, to the horror of Sean Patrick Flannery. His fate is not shown on screen but it's heavily implied he died. *''War of the Worlds: Goliath'' (2014; animated) [Wilson]: Incinerated by the alien's ray gun. *'[[The Kid (2019)|''The Kid (2019)]]' [''Bob]: Shot in the head by Dane DeHaan. TV Deaths *''NBC Special: Out of Time'' (1985) [Otto Fromer] : Dies (off-screen) at sea before the story begins. It is implied his death is reversed after his interactions with Amy Locane and R.D. Robb and he dies of natural causes. *''Blind Justice (1994)'' [Sgt. Hastings]: Shot to death by his own men. *''Trade Off'' (1995 TV Movie) [Thomas Hughes]: Dies from blood loss (off-screen) after being shot by Theresa Russell. (His fate is not shown but it's heavily implied). *''The X-Files: The Truth (2002)'' [Knowle Rohrer]: Killed when he's pulled into some magnetite rocks during a confrontation with Annabeth Gish and Robert Patrick. *''Angel: Not Fade Away (2004)'' [https://buffy.fandom.com/wiki/Marcus_Hamilton Hamilton]: Neck snapped by David Boreanaz after a long fight between the two. *''Day Break: What If They Find Him? (2006)'' [Chad Shelten]: Shot to death by Meta Golding; his death is repeated when the time-loop cycle reoccurs, but is prevented in the next cycle when Taye Diggs sends Victoria Pratt to meet with Adam. *''Day Break: What If He Walks Away?'' (2007) [Chad Shelten]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with Moon Bloodgood, by Jonathan Banks in a hotel room; we learn of their deaths afterwards when Ian Anthony Dale and Mitch Pileggi show the crime-scene photos to Taye Diggs. *''Day Break: What If She's the Key?'' (2007) [Chad Shelten]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with Moon Bloodgood, by Jonathan Banks in a hotel room; when the time-loop cycle reoccurs; their deaths are prevented by Taye Diggs in the next cycle. *''Transformers Prime: Crossfire'' (2012; animated) [Breakdown]: Sliced to pieces (off-screen) by Airachnid (Gina Torres). We only hear him scream and see the carnage after. Video Game Deaths *''Kill.Switch'' (2003) [Archer]: Shot in the chest by Marcus McCollum at the end of a shootout. *''Mass Effect 2 (2010)'' [Kal’Reegar]: During Ash Sroka’s recruitment mission, Adam can die from enemy Geth fire if the player does not intervene in having Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale prevent Adam from making a suicidal charge against them. Otherwise, Adam can survive the game. *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)'' [Kal’Reegar]: During the event Adam survives Mass Effect 2, Adam does not appear in the third game, where the story reveals he dies off-screen in battle during the Reaper War. Notable Connections *Mr. Ami Julius. *'No relation' to Alec, Daniel, Stephen or William Baldwin Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1962 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Brunettes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:War Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Superhero Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Conservatives Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Actors who died in Luis Llosa Movies Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Libertarians Category:Castle Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Child Actors Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by bodily suffocation Category:Death scenes by bodily smothering Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes by bodily incineration Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by bodily vaporization Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Death scenes by player choice